The Fujioka Twins
by LoverOfPhantom
Summary: Haruhi has a twin in the supernatural world, read as they and their friends go through high school, college, and more. I change a lot of stuff this is really OOC. The first chapter is purely information about the changes. I suck at summaries. Warning I curse a lot and so does everyone I write.
1. IMPORTANT INFORAMTION

Hi readers! I'm LoverofPhantom, I suck at updating stories. By the way, If you're reading my Danny Phantom story I will update that soon, I have lots of excuses you don't what to hear right now, I'll explain in that story. Anyway, the story I'm doing now is Haruhi with a twin sister (I'm kind of just redoing the anime with multiple twists, then going further and I haven't read the manga if you know where I can read the manga please tell me). I've never done anything like this, rewriting a show, but this page is purely information about the differences and stuff I changed but the plot is not set and I know that I'll do stuff outside of the episodes, I have too many ideas, yay ADHD!

I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA, PLEASE SOMEONE ALL I HAVE IS (NOT PREMIUM) GRAMMARLY, ALSO IF YOU END UP MY BETA YOU'LL HAVE TO REMIND ME TO GET OFF MY ASS AND WRITE, I'M BETTER AT STARTING THEN FINISHING (trying to fix that but you got the point).

Pairings: Haru/Mori, Tamaki/Kyoya (Mommy and Daddy), and the rest are up for debate because I haven't fully decided Rini's (Haru's twin) personality and the plot changes, but I want her to have someone like Nekozawa or Kasanoda, not a host, some underrated person.

Stuff about Rini

1\. She is in Ouron from half art scholarship and half music scholarship. (She takes art and music classes and joins art/music clubs, she stays within top 5 in those classes, she must have regular art shows (like once a month) and has to do at least 5 concerts a year.)

2\. She has hip-length hair with light purple lowlights (it looks like plain brown hair on top but underneath its lilac).

3\. Her full name is Rini Yama Fujioka. (Haruhi's middle name in this story is Ayumi).

4\. When doing art she mostly uses a mix of soft and hard pastels. (A fun fact she hates oil pastels because they don't dry all the way down and smudge.)

5\. She plays the violin, viola, cello, bass, piano, bass guitar, Ucalaly, drums, saxophone, and she sings.

6\. When her mom died she found comfort in music and drawing, that's why she learned so many instruments. (That and most of those are very easy to learn after knowing one.)

7\. Her favorite instrument is bass guitar because that's the only one she got to play to her mom before she died.

8\. She loves bats, her favorite type of bats are flying foxes (fruit bats).

9\. She is bisexual, like Ranka/Ryoji. (Again not sure who she'll end up with, but I want her to date multiple people, of both genders, before ending up with someone.)

Stuff about Haruhi

1\. Haru's in Ouron from half educational scholarship and half martial arts scholarship. (Haru had to join the all the martial art clubs that Haru does and stay within top 5 in class if Haru gets injured and can no longer do martial arts Haru has a month to become 1st in class and Haru has to stay 1st for the rest of Haru's time at Ouron.)

2\. A month before Haru's mom died Haru started martial arts at Mitsukuni's family dojo, so when Haru's mom died Haru fell into fighting, getting stronger mentally and physically, so Haru could protect Rini and Ranka.

3\. Haru does Aikido, Bajutsu, Judo, Jujutsu, Kenpo, kendo, and Ninjutsu. Haru is an honorary member of Mitsukuni and Takashi's family(s? How should I count them, two or one families) and widely considered a better fighter than both of the boys.

4\. When the person that stuck gum in Haru's hair it was in like the shoulder area so she has a bob with lighter brown highlights, not a pixie-haircut (Haru's sister did it, so it looks good).

5\. Haru has been dating Takashi for 3 months, in the first chapter, but has known him for about ten years. Haru meat him a month before Haru's mom died, along with Mitsukuni.

6\. In this story, Haruhi is genderfluid, most of the time Haru is a girl. I will switch what pronouns I use based on Haru's gender, or if I'm doing someones PoV it will be tailored to what gender they think Haru is. Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Rini can usually tell what gender Haru is based on her/his demeanor. And if you noticed me not using pronouns that's because I didn't want to confuse you guys about me saying him/her or have you jumping to conclusions, and I wasn't going to only say her because I don't want to assume what gender she/he was when even if it is my imagination.(I'm crazy I know)

7\. Haru loves wolves.

Ok, I decided last minute to make this a supernatural fic, so Haru and Rini are half vampire (mom), half mage (dad), I'll go into more detail later. Takashi and Mitsukuni are full vampires (sorry I can't find anything like a vampire in Japanese folklore tell me if you can I'll change it), Tamaki is half faierie, half human, faierie is like a fairy in French folklore, according to Wikipedia. (You can guess that the half faierie is from his mom.) The twins are full-blooded Kitsune (I know they're foxes but they have a human form so I thought It works), Kyoya is up for vote (in the comments) because I can't find anything that matches him, I'm thinking some type of Demon, when you vote please have a specific type, some details why, and links to some information. Please and thank you.

Bye guys have a nice whatever time! :)


	2. Welcome to the Host Club! (part 1)

Hi, guys thanks Star0DragonSlayer for reviewing (I always shout thanks at normally the first 3 people to review each chapter). I'm still looking for what type of demon Kyoya will be, but if I don't get any suggestions by the next chapter I'll just have him be Forneus (A demon that is very good at rhetoric, talking people into thinking and doing what you want them to, and languages). The reasons I have reservation about making Kyoya this is that it's not a type of demon it's a demon, also he's technically a sea monster, though he has a human form, and last reason is I don't know what that demons parents are. Anywho on with the story.

* * *

"Rini, hurry up we have to leave in 5 minutes!" Haruhi yelled at the sister from the kitchen while finishing their bentos. "Just a wait 1 more minute I can't find my shoes." Rini yelled back as she went through the apartment trashing every room to try and find her shoes. Haruhi seeing a pair of shoes near her asked, "Are you looking for your white wedges?" When the answer yes was yelled back Haruhi quickly told the twin to stop looking and go to the kitchen. When Rini walked in she immediately saw the shoes and gave Haruhi a wicked look as if Haru hid the shoes.

"Don't give me that look, you fucking know you left them there." Rini stopped glaring and asked (more like commented), "So you're a guy today?" Haruhi replied in a sarcastic voice, "What gave it away, me wearing a binder, the overuse of cursing I always develop when I'm a guy or the baggier clothes." Haruhi said with a displeased voice. "Don't be rude, besides you should be happy your seeing my future brother-in-law today." Rini's face grew a large smirk at her brothers blush."Oh shut up, we need to leave." Haruhi so elegantly said as he walked out the door with their lunches and his backpack Rini following quickly locking the door.

*time skip brought to you by Dick Greyson's perfect ass*

As the twins walk into their first class, Japanese, they see all the girls in the room surrounding some people (they can just barely see the guys uniforms) half of the girls were swooning. Rini whispered so softly only those to could hear it, "Do they smell like Kitsune to you?" Her brother nods in return. "I didn't think we would find the supernatural so soon. Also, they don't even try to cover up their smell, if humans still remembered what we all smell like they'd be fucked." Rini giggled at the blunt truth her brother was known for.

"Anyway, we should sit for class in case they don't disperse in time." They sat in the only two seats not taken or blocked by the crowd of hormonal girls, they were the two sets closest to the teacher's desk, Haru by the window, Rini to his right. (They have desks with the bolted in chairs, lined perfectly in rows). Just as they sat in the uncomfortable desks the teacher walked in (the crowd dispersed as soon as the teacher walked in) and the twin Fujiokas see the twin boys that had been fawn over. Them both noticing the classic bright orange hair of full blood Kitsune. "Hello class my name is Endo-sensei, welcome to your first day of high school and since you all but two went to middle school together I'll have those two introduce themselves, Fujioka-kuns... The siblings stand up and Haru starts, " Hello, I go by Haruhi most of the time since use being twins it gets confusing, today I'm a boy but I'm gender fluid so I might be a girl tomorrow, I'm here on a half educational and half martial arts scholarship." Then Rini follows with, "Hi I'm Rini, I'm a girl and obviously ni-san's twin (he was born first), and I'm here on a half musical and half art scholarship." The class and even the teacher looked confused at Haruhi, so he decided to say, "If you've got a question about my gender ask now." The teacher asked what the whole class was thinking, "What do you mean by your gender might change?" "I'm not good at explaining but some days I feel like a guy and others I feel like a girl... my main gender is female but there are days like today where I temporarily am male, my gender can change by the hour or after weeks." Haru tries to explain. "Ok, let us know if we miss gender you then, now on with class..."

*time skip brought to you by Tamaki's meltdown*

"Come on ni-san, I want to surprise my future brother and he said the club was in the third music room." "Rini you know it's inappropriate to insinuate that in public, we aren't engaged." Haru said with a large blush and frown. "Stop being so stiff we aren't even in front of anyone." Haru continued to frown but didn't say anything knowing it would fall on death ears.

When they arrived they were early, if only by a few minutes (their clubs don't start until next week). Rini walked right in without bothering to knock. Suddenly rose petals were everywhere and a bunch of attractive (and based on the smell untrained supernatural) guys in weird poses said in a warm tone "Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club" Then the twins finally see the two very familiar faces, the two Kitsune from class, and two strangers faces. "There was no need for the theatrics, we're here to see Takashi and Mitsukuni." Said Haru as blunt as ever, while the other boys gape at both the informality and the use of their real names. "Haru-chan we told you at school it's Huni and Mori, also you should have told us you were coming." Takashi grunts in agreement with Mitsukuni but walks over to Haru and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Guy?" "Yeah." The male twins got out of their stupor they asked, "How did you know he was a guy right away and why did you kiss him?" Switching from Hikaru to Kaoru while they talk. "He's known ni-san for ten years and they're dating." Rini clears up for the others in the room.

"Oh and Takashi, Mitsukuni you should have trained these... Nubes better we could smell the twins through a crowd of perfume covered, hormonal, teenage girls and identify what species they are. the only one covering up their smell out of those four is dark-and-mysterious-san and he's doing a shit job, I can still tell he is a demon just not what type." Haru lectured at his friend and partner. Takashi raises an eyebrow at the lecture while three pout and Kyoya pushes up his glasses (cough cough flips Haru off cough cough)

"Well now that we've talked your club is about to open, we can finish this later. " A suddenly serious Haru says then drags his sister to the window by Takashi and Mitsukuni's table. Kyoya directed them to their poses just before the doors swung open.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club" they chanted to the fangirls.


End file.
